sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog/Miscellaneous
Quotes : "Way past cool!" : —Sonic describing something he likes : "Woo! Finally, some challenge!" : —Sonic in Scrap Brain Zone : "All right, all right, you punked me fair and square. It doesn't mean you've won." : —Sonic after being hit by a force field : "Haha! You guys are hilarious. I'll come back later and mop up the badniks I missed, But first, I'm stopping your nutso-brand of evil and saving the Kingdom of Acorn!" : —Sonic promising to destroy the rest of the Badniks once he stops Dr. Eggman and Dr. Snively : ""Fall." Ha. Pun. Funny." : —Sonic describing the fall pun. : "Step one: Kick Ro-butt-nik. Step two: Go home. Step three: Shower forever. The stink might go away then." : —Sonic after surfacing from Scrap Brain Zone's water : "All right, Eggman! Get ready for a pounding!" : —Sonic before fighting Eggman in the Final Zone : "I kicked that Eggman's butt clear across South Island and sent him packing." : —Sonic after his adventure on South Island : "He was digging up everything, looking for these things called "Chaos Emeralds." Except they were in the Special Zone, too! The way the island moves around makes it easier to get in there, I guess." : —Sonic describing his adventure : "Then why are we standing around? Let's go, you buncha "Freedom Fighters"!" : —Sonic before leading the newly formed Freedom Fighters. : "Flawless combo!" : —Sonic defeating Badniks in the Sky Chase : "That flying fortress is huge! I can take that." : —Sonic describing the Wing Fortress : "You pulled this same lame trick back on South Island!" : —Sonic after getting trapped in a force field a second time : "You're the man, little bro'." : —Sonic after being rescued by Tails : "Okay. Super Badnik. Modeled after me. I'm flattered, Eggman!" : —Sonic fighting Silver Sonic : "Guys? Seriously? You're trying to run from me?" : —Sonic asking why Eggman and Snively are running from him : "Mmm'kay. So...the story goes Little Planet shows up over Never Lake only once a year." : —Sonic describing Little Planet's history : "Okay, I didn't blow up the Death Egg that long ago. How did the doc manage to build up so much stuff on here? It's like he's already been here for years!" : —Sonic after encountering badniks on Little Planet. : "Did somebody just say "future"?" : —Sonic after passing a Time Warp Plate : ""Metal Sonic," huh? That's pretty cool. Kinda lame all that style and power is for kidnapping civilians though." : —Sonic describing Metal Sonic : "Exactly! If you have a heart, you would never use your power for the forces of evil! There's no way you could! Weapons aren't supposed to have "hearts." But, both you and Emerl do! You guys... You aren't just weapons!" : —Sonic talking to Shadow : "*sighs* Green Hill Zone. I love this place." : —Sonic describing Green Hill Zone before being sucked into the White Space. Theme songs Solo themes *In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Sonic's theme in the American version is "Sonic Boom." In the Japanese and Europe versions, his theme is "Sonic - You Can Do Anything." *In Sonic Adventure, Sonic's theme is "It Doesn't Matter." *In Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic's theme is a faster-paced, alternative rock remix of "It Doesn't Matter." *Also, in Sonic Adventure 2, "Escape from the City" has lyrics to the music, which refers to some of Sonic's traits. *In Sonic and the Black Knight, the main theme "Knight of the Wind" is probably referring to Sonic, for Caliburn eventually calls him so. *In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic's theme is "Endless Possibility," which describes life from his point of view. *In Sonic Colors, his theme is "Reach for the Stars", describing from his point of view on his new adventure. Shared themes *In Sonic Adventure 2, he shares the theme "Live and Learn" with Shadow. *In Sonic Heroes, Team Sonic's (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles) theme is "We Can," and refers to Sonic in the lines "Look out down below, Sonic is on the go" and "Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed!" *In Sonic Rush, Sonic and Blaze's theme "Raisin' Me Up" is about how Sonic helped Blaze in her time of need and taught her value of friendship which is played after they defeated the final boss. *In Sonic Riders, Sonic's team theme, shared with Tails and Knuckles, is an instrumental called "High Flying Groove." *In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Team Sonic's theme song is "Un-Gravitify." *In Sonic Free Riders, the theme "Free" could have some connection with both Sonic and his Extreme Gear rival Jet. *In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), the main theme "His World" relates to Sonic with lyrics like "and straps on his shoes" that refer to Sonic because of his iconic shoes and "'cause he's the best there ever was, haven't ya heard the news" because he is often referred to as a savior to mankind and he is known by many in his world. But also share and relates to Shadow and Silver. *In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic, Chip, and possibly Tails' shared theme "Dear My Friend" is played during the credits of the game. *In Sonic Forces, Sonic and the Avatar share the theme "Fist Bump" that tells of the friendship between the two and how they will work together to save the world. Trivia *There is a genome named Sonic hedgehog.http://www.cogito.org/Articles/ArticleDetail.aspx?ContentID=16171 *According to Yuji Naka, Sonic will never get married as he cannot picture Sonic in a marriage and with children. *Sonic's favorite thing to do in his free time is run. *In 1993, Sonic was the first video game character to appear in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (the second was Pikachu from the Pokémon franchise in 2001). Sonic had reappeared in 2011 as the lead of the parade, commemorating his 20th anniversary. He continued to be in the parade for the following two years, until an accident in 2013 temporarily put him out, and seemingly being replaced with Thomas the Tank Engine in 2014. *In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, after standing still for three minutes, Sonic will say "I'm outta here" and jump off the screen, after which the "GAME OVER" screen will appear, regardless of numbers of lives the player has. *In Sonic Adventure (after finding the Light Speed Shoes), Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders and Sonic Unleashed (while in Werehog form), Sonic wears different shoes. *When Sonic closes his eyes in every classic Sonic game, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 (as well as their ports), and the first two Sonic Advance games, his eyelids are colored peach, the same color as his arms and muzzle. After that, his eyelids were changed to his blue fur color. However, in one commercial, his eyelids were not blue, and in a Japanese commercial for a game, he had no eyelids at all (he blinks twice in the commercial, but his eyes are still open). This is alluded to in Sonic Generations, as Modern Sonic has blue eyelids while Classic Sonic has peach eyelids. *So far, the only person Sonic has ever trusted enough to cry in front of is Tails, sometime after the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic allowed himself to break down just a little and admit that he blames himself for the Shadow’s "death", realizing that the feelings of guilt and regret are finally catching up to him. He didn’t want dwell on it for too long, though, and came back later on with a new-found resolve. *In Sonic Rush, if is tapped with the stylus during gameplay, he will clap, jump back and forth and continuously swing his arm clockwise as if he is exercising. *Originally, Sonic was intended to have visible fangs in his Japanese artwork, though they were removed when he was given a more Americanized design for his US artwork in order to "soften him up" slightly. Even though he still possesses fangs, they are only visible when he opens his mouth (this is mainly noticeable in Dreamcast titles such as Sonic Adventure and Sonic Shuffle, but became less obvious after Sonic Adventure 2). Previously, his fangs were supposed to be visible even when his mouth was closed. *Sonic's age has always been difficult to pinpoint. According to the Sonic Technical Files, he is 18, "but it's kinda hard to tell". Once Sonic Jam was released, his age appeared to be solidified at 16, but Sonic Channel had finalized it as 15. In Sonic Generations, Sonic's birthday was held, suggesting he has aged a year, but nothing official has been said. *In the Japanese versions of the games, Sonic knows more English than any of the other characters, as he is the only one who speaks English many times in the games. This may be due to the fact that the English language is considered "cool" in Japan, and it therefore makes sense to have the "coolest" character speak many English lines, as well as his Japanese voice actor moonlighting as an English teacher. *Sonic is the first character shown to utilize the Chaos Emeralds, transforming into Super Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Gamers Edition, Sonic placed 10th in the "Top 50 Video Game Characters Of All Time". His rival, Mario, placed first, and Shadow had placed 25th. **Sonic has also been nominated by the Guinness World Records Gamers Edition and won as the fastest video-gaming character of all time as well. *Every time Sonic appears in a band he is the guitarist. *Sonic has been chased by something numerous times in 3D games: a whale and a boulder in Sonic Adventure, a G.U.N. truck in Sonic Adventure 2, three large spiked wheels and a giant alligator in Sonic Heroes, a fire tornado and another whale in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), a group of triceratops in Sonic and the Secret Rings, Eggman's robot, the Interceptor in Sonic Unleashed, a black hole in the Wii version of Sonic Colors (the Nega-Wisp Armor in the Nintendo DS version), and a helicopter and a truck in Sonic Generations. The black hole was the only thing that Sonic was not able to outrun. *Apparently, Sonic is able to breathe in space (as seen in several games), although he cannot breathe underwater without the support of bubbles. *All of the cars Sonic has driven have been sports convertibles, similar to how Amy has only ever driven old-fashioned cars. *In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. *The former NBA team "The Seattle SuperSonics" is often nicknamed "the Hedgehogs" as a reference to this character. *Between 1993 and 1997, Sega sponsored the JEF United Ichihara Chiba football team. During this period, Sonic appeared on the team's uniform. *Sonic, along with Knuckles are the only characters who have retained their Japanese voice actor voicing him in all of the Sonic games since Sonic Adventure. *Sonic makes a cameo appearance in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph, in which he is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Eggman also makes an appearance in the film, thus marking the big screen debut for both characters. Much like Eggman, Sonic's design seems unchanged from his current design in the game series. *Sonic was originally supposed to be colored teal, as shown in some of his concept art. He was changed to a darker blue color because the teal kept blending in with the sea in the background of Green Hill Zone. *Hatsune Miku, a Vocaloid, who is the star of another popular Sega video game series, has an unlockable Sonic costume to use in gameplay to celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary. **The costume was even designed by Yuji Uekawa, who is the artist of Sonic's current design.File:HMPDFT_Sonic_Style.png **She also sang a cover of "Live and Learn" on a special pre-order album of her game Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend to also celebrate his 20th anniversary. *At one point in Sonic Unleashed, Eggman called Sonic a "hedge-pig". This may be a reference to the fact that "pig" can be synonymous with "hog" and "hedgepig" means "hedgehog" in Shakesperean language. *Sonic has a dislike for seafood and fish. Not just because of the salty taste, but it reminds him of his fear of water, resulting him feeling queasy whenever he’s around it. *Sonic appears to be able to juggle, as it was shown in Sonic Unleashed when Sonic was juggling the drained Chaos Emeralds with one hand. *Sonic does not have a house; rather, he is constantly on the move and enjoying wherever life takes him. However, it has been stated that Sonic lives in Emerald Town.Sonic Battle (Game Boy Advance) United States instruction booklet, p. 14. * Sonic doesn’t live in Green Hill Zone, but he enjoys running around it and visits often. *In Sonic Unleashed, the checkpoints, which give players points based on their speed (SPD) in-game, can give the player over 2,886 SPD points; in comparison, using the Light Speed Dash whilst traveling through a checkpoint awards the player with 396 SPD points. If this can be considered an accurate measurement of speed, it means that Sonic can move at speeds far greater than the speed of light. *According to Takashi Iizuka, Sonic has two separate eyeballs. * Sonic, along with Shadow and Silver, is able to recall events from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). This is because whenever he uses Chaos Control, it disrupts space-time and allows him to see glimpses of the erased timeline (similar to how it worked in Worlds Unite). References }} Category:Miscellaneous subpages